Siege of Greenstone
The Siege of Greenstone was the only definitive conflict in the Rebellion of House Tarth. Taking place on Greenstone, the conflict started on the 20th of the Seventh Moon at night, when Tarth ships landed by the docks near the castle of Greenstone, led by Harrion Tarth. Starting out as a siege, Tarth forces began sieging Greenstone. Reasons for the invasion The leader of the Tarth Rebels, Harrion Tarth, wished to deprive the Stormlands of their navy, while at the same time crusading for the Seven. Events leading up to the battle Shortly after arriving, in the dead of night, Tarth men were sent to scale the mountain, attempting to open the gates and take the castle under the cover of darkness. This however did not fare well, as the wind and the darkness made the ascent perilous, none of the men that scaled survived from their falls. By some stroke of luck, none of their deaths were heard by the garrison. The Tarth forces began moving up to the gates, while orders were given for the Estermont's fleet to be set ablaze. The order to surrender was sent out, to which the garrison refused. Short crossfire ensued, to which the Estermont garrison received insignificant losses. Attempts to set the interior of the castle ablaze were unsucessful with only the stable's thatched roof catching fire. Arrival of the Dornish troops Soldiers from Prince Kaskeron Martell's army arrived shortly after, under the colors of House Swann. Having planned to joint up with Harrion Tarth on Greenstone for the assault. Morning of the 21st Tarth's army, still undeployed, remained on the west side of the hills south of the castle, while Martells remained on the east. The castellan came out of the castle under a flag of surrender, while Tarth sent a small force, led by Harrion Tarth went to negociate. Harrion was convinced that his crusade was in vain, however, the captain in charge of the Dornish expeditionary force did not conform to this decision, and subsequently turned on Harrion. The Battle Men from Harrion's bodyguard retreated to the open castle gates, while his army began moving to take the highground. The Dornish army mirrored this movement, with their army splitting in half, with their light infantry moving to overwhelm Harrion's bodyguard. Their heavy infantry moved to gain the hills before Tarth, with both clearing the cliff at relatively the same time. Fighting ensued, with the two lines clashing. Tarth's cavalry charged into Dornish lines, but both lines remained firm. At the gates however, the Dornish did not fare as well, with Harrion's bodyguards holding them back firmly, albeit outnumbered. The Dornish suffered heavy losses, yet Harrion finally fell at the gate. His death was uncertain at the time however, hence why the Tarth men kept fighting. A Tarth horse charge was repelled at the gates by the Dornish, just as they finished the Tarth forces. Meanwhile on the hills below, the outnumbered Dornish were gradually losing to Harrions soldiers, eventually falling, as archers began moving to engage the Dornish infantry coming from the gates. The day ended when the Dornish fought to the man, falling with heavy casualties to the arrowfire and reinforcements from the battle won to the south. Category:Wars and Battles